


You

by spaceghost



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceghost/pseuds/spaceghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble that touches a bit on Komaeda and Hinata's relationship in regards to Hinata being a shoulder to lean on when Komaeda deals with mental illness/trauma stuff. Warning for brief and vague descriptions of violence as well as some disturbing imagery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the Komahina stuff I have written in the past reflects on potentially dangerous aspects of their relationship (destructive behaviors, codepedent behaviors, etc), so I wanted to write the more positive side of things. A friend of mine said it left warm fuzzies in her stomach so I hope you feel the same!

He was once skeptical about your fingers. At one point, you remember him making a remark about how odd and long they were, about how they looked like spider’s legs. You just chuckled nervously and made an absent comment about how you thought spiders were too graceful to be compared to you. He gave you a weird look.

He used to have mixed feelings about your hair. One of the first questions he asked you when he met you was, “Do you even OWN a brush?” in the very Hinata-like way that was blunt, but not threatening. At this point, you had given a sympathetic smile and replied, “I could ask you the same.” In response, he simply nodded in a sincerely thoughtful way and said, “Good point.”

By this point in your relationship, however, he has come to love both your fingers and your hair. When he is floating high, he will stop at nothing to tangle his hand in your own, not letting go even when your hands get sweaty or you receive weird looks from the other students. You always smile back gracefully and remind yourself that you are so lucky to have this problem. Another problem you are lucky to have is the occasional Hinata hand in your hair. You will be sitting in the cafeteria reading a book, when you suddenly feel a curious fist scratching your scalp. You don’t need to look up to know who it is, and you don’t even need to ask why he felt the need to do so. There are always excuses.

But you need no excuses and neither does he, and you remember that especially when you are lying curled up by his side listening to his soft exhales. During these quiet moments, you imagine that the world has shrunk and that nothing exists outside your bedroom windows and this thought brings you a warm peace that settles in your stomach. As you gaze at his sleeping face, you think that his eyelashes are probably long enough to poke an eye out and you chuckle to yourself. And you smile, smile wholeheartedly, because sometimes you forget that he chose you out of all people.

Some nights, however, something twists in your chest. And you wonder: What if this is all just a joke? What if it’s a mess? What if he thinks you’re a mess? He thinks you’re a mess. He knows how disgusting you are. He doesn’t want to be with you.

As this thought hits you, you a cold hollowness rips open your chest and

You feel, once again,  
A rope biting your wrists,  
A hand yanking your leg,  
A fist hitting your stomach,  
And you are down, once again,  
  
Your face is wet, covered in blood you think, and your legs ache, but suddenly, suddenly, something warm is at your face  
And It pulls you back. 

And you seem him before you again, his eyes gentle, a smile on his lips. And you wonder briefly, how someone like him would want to press against something so disgusting, but you push away that thought because, Hinata Hajime is kissing you, and his large hands are on your neck again, but in a way that makes you feel safe. And you want to cry, because he has seen all the rotten parts of your brain yet he still finds something to kiss and hold. And you want to burst into thousands of flames, but then you decide not to, because you think that being by him is much better than disappearing.


End file.
